Walls
by ML30512 JElSA Lover
Summary: "Love, is something that doesn't exist, it's all in your mind, no one would want to be with a freak like me." Elsa Arendelle, the princess of Arendelle, was isolated and lonely. She had no one after her parents passed away. Until, one day a boy, came and changed all of it, and he is no ordinary boy, he is Jack Frost, guardian of winter


"I see you're a little shocked by my surprise appearance."

"Pitch, what are you doing here, you've already been destroyed."

"Looks like that doesn't it, Frost, but no, I was not destroyed, I came back for my revenge, on you." Pitch said with a hint of an evil smile that sends shivers down your spine.

"I've been traveling around the world for a while-"

"Pitch, I don't care, you're only back to be destroyed again and I can swear that you're going to be destroyed by me, again." Jack said, his voice loud, but not exactly a yell.

His face was red, obviously angry.

"Really? I think you would like this story." Pitch said, holding a finger up at Jack, signalling him to be quiet.

"While I was looking through the windows of boys and girls, finding out there weaknesses to give them nightmares later on, and then I found this girl, but no, she is not an ordinary girl, no, not at all ordinary. She is the princess of Arendelle, and soon-to-be queen. She is 18 and her parents recently died." Pitch said, his eyes closed but you can just hear it from his voice that he does not feel sympathy for this girl.

"So? Why should I care?" Jack said.

"Patients, Frost, she is actually very much like yourself, I mean, of course she didn't sacrifice for her sister like you did, she didn't lose her life to save her sister like you did. But, you see, a few years back, she and her sister decided to sneak out of their bedrooms and go play. But an accident happened, young Elsa Arendelle struck Princess Anna of Arendelle on the head. She wasn't mildly injured, but was injured enough to be unconscious, and to prevent that accident from ever happening again, she locked herself up in her room, for years, isolated and lonely, each day her sister would come and knock on her door ever since the accident happened, you see, Princess Anna has no memory of the accident. Elsa would have to ignore the calls of her sister, she might look fine on the outside, but everyday, inside, she is slowly dying." Pitch said coldly.

"So what? Some dumb princess struck her sister with a sword? Who cares?" Jack said squinting his eyes.

"I haven't finished yet, Elsa did not struck her sister with a sword." Pitch said, calmly.

"Elsa, has magical powers-"

"What?"

"Magical powers to control ice, snow and winter. Like you Frost, she has those ability to control as much as you do but she loss control of her powers, all of it." Pitch completely ignored Jack's comment.

"Powers, ability to control winter? That's not possible.." The whisper left Jack's lips.

Without a second thought Jack flew back to the workshop, leaving Pitch there..Alone, laughing.

His cold, bitter laugh echoed through the empty woods.

Pitch soon disappeared back to his own lair, but the evil smile never left the corner of his mouth, knowing that his plan was going to succeed and Jack Frost, is going to be destroyed.

* * *

Elsa sat there, wanting to go out and see her little sister, to hug her, to tell her how much she misses her.

She didn't know what to do, all could she think of was cry her heart out.

She knew if she went out there it was a risk for everyone.

Now, she has no one, her parents are gone, she can't go out to see Anna, no one would ever understand her.

Sometimes she wonders why she was born like this, like a freak with ice powers, why she was cursed like this.

She hated having these powers, why couldn't she be like any other regular girls who can go outside and have fun.

Sometimes, she would sit alone at the corner of her room, thinking about what could've happened if she didn't have these stupid powers.

She would probably be out playing with her sister, laughing, talking, singing.

No one in this world would understand her, no one.

No one in the world, is a freak like her.

She is isolated and lonely, she lives in a world where there is no one else to talk to, to cry with, to laugh with.

She wishes that she could control her powers, so she wouldn't be like this, if she could control her powers, she would be able to still be with Anna, talk to other people, possibly going on adventures.

After a while Elsa calmed down.

Knowing that her sister already left the other side of her door.

She sat down on her bed and started to read a book.

This one was her favourite, though it was a fairytale, she wished the boy was real in this book.

This book, is about Jack Frost.

* * *

"North Pitch is back, I'm telling you so." Jack said, sounding frustrated.

Jack told North what happened but it just seems like Jack's imagination to North

"Jack, I know that you-" North stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared at the globe.

He turned his body to give the giant globe his full attention.

"There's something weird going on here." North said, his voice barely a whisper.

"What is it?" Jack asked, his voice sounded a little softer.

"Jack, you're right, Pitch is back." North said, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"W-what should we do?" Bunnymund said, hopping in.

"I don't know, but what I do know is he's got a different plan this time." North whispered.

"How can you be sure?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, I just feel it in my bones. This time he came back stronger, I can just feel it." North said.

North turned his attention back to the globe.

"Jack.." North whispered.

"What?"

"As it turns out, Pitch was right, I'm picking up something else here. A powerful source, linked to snow and ice." North said his eyes widened.

"Where is it?"

North pointed on the globe, it was Arendelle.

"This is Arendelle." North said simply.

Arendelle. The name seemed surprisingly familiar to Jack.

_"She is the princess of Arendelle, and soon-to-be queen..."_

"Pitch wasn't lying." Jack whispered.

"Sorry what?" North didn't hear him.

"Pitch wasn't lying!" Jack shouted.

His fist clenched, his face turned red, his blood boiled.

"Princess Elsa of Arendelle, soon-to-be queen of Arendelle." Jack said.

"How do you know?" Bunny asked.

"When I was talking to Pitch he told me about this princess who had ice and winter powers like mine but I didn't believe him." Jack said.

"She might be Pitch's next target!" Jack shouted.

"We've got to protect her." Jack said, he didn't know why that he cared so much for a girl that he has never met. He just did.

* * *

Elsa finished her book, smiling to herself.

Somehow the book always made her feel better.

She has read this book over a thousand times but somehow she can't get enough of it.

The book is just..Magical to her.


End file.
